


Never Run Away Again

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Spanking, almost noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas punishes Dean for running away





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> How about... Dean runs away from his alpha and when Cas finds him he drags his little omega home and spanks his bare ass with his belt before tying the omega to the bed and roughly fucks him not the bed not stopping until his satisfied his omega will never disobey again. Pretty please with Alpha Cas on top... PS. I love your writing
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Dean had almost gotten away that time, he’d made it almost a half mile from Castiel’s house before the Alpha caught him.

“Cas, please just let me go!” Dean begged, yanking against the Alpha’s firm grip on his hand.

The Alpha didn’t say anything, just continued to drag Dean down the street. It was a long walk back, but Cas had obviously chased him on foot.

Dean had given up fighting by the time they got back home, so he didn’t argue when Castiel ordered him over the back of the couch, just bent over and waited for his punishment.

The Alpha yanked down Dean’s pants, and for a second when he heard the click of the Alpha’s belt he thought he was going to be fucked. But he realized his mistake when he heard the swish of the leather belt being pulled out of the belt loops.

Dean yelped at the first blow from the belt, gasping at the bright stripe of pain it painted across his ass. The second strike came without hesitation, crisscrossing the first one.

“You are being punished for running away, Dean,” Castiel said seriously. “Do not do it again if you know what is good for you.”

The whipping continued until Dean was sobbing and begging the Alpha to stop. Only then did Cas stop, picking Dean up and carrying him upstairs. Dean was still silently crying as the Alpha dumped him on the bed, using his belt to tie Dean’s hands to the headboard.

Castiel quickly pulled off his own pants before climbing up behind Dean. He grabbed the omega’s hips and pushed his hard cock into his channel. It was slick and ready, a natural response to being punished.

Dean cried out as the Alpha’s hips slapped against his sore ass, effectively continuing his spanking.

“Tell me you will never run away again,” Castiel ordered.

“I will never run away again!” Dean cried out. “I promise, Alpha, I promise!”

“Tell me you will be a good omega!” Castiel’s knot was already swelling.

“I will be a good omega for you, Alpha! So good, Alpha!” Dean sobbed out.

Castiel slammed his knot into place with one last thrust. He collapsed on Dean, breathing heavily. “Perhaps I should just keep you bound to this bed,” he mused.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
